


Autumn Leaves

by FireRyder



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Boyfriends, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Parents Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireRyder/pseuds/FireRyder
Summary: Fall is here and there are things to be done.In the process, Eddie finds himself falling for Buck all over again.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I've done a really quick read through and fixed any mistakes I saw but I'm not immune to mistakes. If there are any grammatical errors then I'd appreciate you letting me know. 
> 
> Please enjoy and I look forward to hearing your feedback.

Buck yawns as he shuffles into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes tiredly, and automatically moves around Eddie to get to the coffee machine. He does a double-take as it dawns on him what he just did, raising his eyebrow in question as he observes his boyfriend absently sipping on his own coffee while staring out at the backyard through the kitchen window. Buck briefly turns back to his original task, finishing his coffee and taking a sip of the drink before moving behind Eddie, holding his cup in one hand while wrapping the other around his boyfriend’s waist as he ducks his head down to rest his chin on the man’s shoulder watching out of the window in curiosity. He feels the other man barely tense before relaxing fluidly against Buck’s chest.

“What ‘re we watching?”

Eddie shrugs, sipping his drink again before answering the younger man’s question. ”Just looking.”

“At?” Buck prompts.

“Fall is well and truly here now.”

Buck hums in confirmation with his boyfriend’s observation as his own eyes drift towards the scattering of leaves the trees at the end of his boyfriend’s garden has dusted throughout the yard. “It’s barely 8am on our shared day off and you’re thinking about yard work?” He subtly ribs his boyfriend for the early morning train of thought he’s found himself on.

“One of us has to think about it and we both know it would never have crossed _your_ mind,” Eddie returns the teasing without batting an eyelid or pulling his attention away from the view out of the window in front of the pair.

“How adult of you.” Buck pulls back from their embrace, shooting his boyfriend a cheeky wink when the other man glances over his shoulder at him. He begins to check the fridge to see what options he has available to make for breakfast for the three of them, debating a couple options before deciding on one and beginning to prepare it, drinking his coffee when he’s got a moment.

Once everything is almost, he glances over his shoulder in order to ask Eddie to set the table for them and wake Christopher up, but ends up smiling fondly as he sees the table completely set for the three of them and the older man coming back in from the hallway with Christopher – the boy clearly freshly showered based on his damp hair and dressed for the day with only his teeth left to brush once they’ve eaten. He brings their plates over to the table as Eddie passes by him to get their drinks, kissing Christopher on the head when the boy cheers at the cooked breakfast he’s being served and thanks Buck enthusiastically for making it. Once he’s sitting at the table, he and Christopher wait for Eddie to join them before tucking into the breakfast in front of them. Before Eddie can take his first bite, Buck leans over and kisses his cheek in thanks – for setting the table, for getting Christopher ready for the day, for being who he is – making Eddie briefly freeze before he begins blushing as Buck and Chris giggle at his reaction.

Buck winks at his boyfriend after redirecting Christopher to eat his breakfast, smiling as Eddie meets his gaze with a fond look before shaking his head as he rolls his eyes at his little family, and begins to eat his breakfast as Buck tucks into his own. 

\--

Once breakfast is finished, Eddie shoos Buck away from the kitchen by giving him another task to do in the meantime and starts filling the sink to wash up everything they’ve used. It doesn’t take him long and, before he knows it, his finished and drying his hands on a dish towel while listening to the faint sound of Buck helping Christopher brush his teeth while also getting himself ready for the day ahead. The older man’s gaze drifts back to the back yard as his thoughts drift, contemplating what they can all get involved in. His eyes land on the scattering of leaves once again, and it gives him an idea. However, he’s not completely sure he’ll be able to convince Buck and Christopher.

Just as he’s deliberating bringing it up, Buck and Christopher come back to the dining room together, chatting about some thing or another. He turns to face the pair, watching his son and boyfriend interacting for a second before gaining their attention again by clearing his throat. They both turn to him with matching smiles. He returns the smile before motioning with his head towards the back yard.

“Hey, Chris, Buck and I are going to be clearing up the leaves in the yard today, do you want to come help us?” Eddie patiently waits for Chris’ answer, knowing that he nearly always says yes to doing something if Buck is involved.

“Hey!” Buck begins to protest, making Chris giggle. “don’t remember agreeing to that plan.”

“You agreed to have my back so it’s part of the commitment.” Eddie says with a faux innocent smile, enjoying the amusement Chris is getting out of their interaction. He can tell Buck is enjoying it too, hence the continuation of the petty protesting.

“I’d like to see you tell Hen and Chim that.”

Eddie laughs, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend before looking to Chris again. “Anyway, what do you say, Chris?”

“Yeah, do you want to come help us build a leaf pile for to jump in after?” Buck offers with a playful smile.

Chris pretends to think it over before nodding enthusiastically. “I wanna come too.”

Buck sends Eddie a victorious smile before sweeping up Chris in his arms and carrying the boy as he follows Eddie to the back yard. He puts the boy down only briefly to get them both into appropriate footwear before both of them making their way off the back porch and yard and over to where Eddie has already started getting together everything they’ll need.

“Are we really going to jump in the leaves after?” Chris turns to face Buck, excitement clear on his face.

“Of course we are – me and you are jumping in no matter what daddy says.” Buck reassures the boy, winking at his boyfriend when Eddie shakes his head in amusement at the two of them.

With that promise made to the boy, the two adults set to work while Chris helps out in whatever way they ask him to.

\---

Eddie lifts his shirt to wipe his brow once he’s finished the last of the raking, dropping the shirt back down and looking over his shoulder to watch his boyfriend and son when he hears Christopher squeal in delight, seeing the boy in Buck’s arms once again as the younger man pretends to shower the boy in a few leaves. Eddie smiles at the sight before stepping back from the quite substantial pile of leaves they’ve managed to accumulate – way more than both Buck and Eddie had thought there would be.

“Okay, you two,” He calls to get their attention, leaning against the rake. He motions with his head towards the leaf pile. “Have at it.”

He smiles happily as Chris cheers before Buck carries him over and pretends drop him in it. There’s enough leaves to create a pretty soft landing for the boy so there’s less anxiety in the back of Eddie’s mind about his son getting hurt – Buck would never let that happen, he’s always looking out for the boy.

He stands back for a while, watching them play in the leaves and laughing so happily together, and revels in the contented feeling the sight gives him. After everything they’ve gone through, individually and as a family, this moment right here makes it all worth it. It means absolutely _everything_ to him.

“Daddy, come play with us.” Christopher’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts.

He eyes the leaf pile that his son and Buck are basically sitting in before letting the rake he’s leaning on fall to the side, stepping closer and reaching out for Buck’s offered hand, letting the other man pull him down to join them. He laughs as Chris throws some leaves on him, laughing happily too, and retaliates for a bit before looking to Buck as he feels the other man watching him.

“You okay?” He asks the younger man, brushing bits of leaf out of the man’s blonde hair.

“Yeah, just-" Buck nods, before cutting himself off as he ducks his head with a smile. “I love you.”

Eddie smiles, shuffling over to press a kiss to Buck’s cheek. “I love you too.”

“I love you both.” Chris adds with a bright, innocent smile, making both men laugh fondly before they both move around to hug the boy between them.

“We love you too – so much.” Buck replies and Eddie can tell by the soft, fond look in Buck’s eyes that he means every word. He always does.


End file.
